


Love At First Sight

by Merlinites



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cutesy, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Merlin/Arthur story.<br/>"The first time I saw him, I knew I was in love with him. I knew that he was the only one I would ever want. And that if I couldn’t have him, I would rather no one. Sounds dramatic, I know. But I am not lying. It really happened like that.<br/>You know what? I might as well just tell you the story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

I know that no one really believes in love at first, but I do. Not because I am some romantic who buys into all that love bull that the movies give you. But because it happened to me, first hand. I know, sounds lame, right? But I guess I just have to hope you believe that I am not making this up. That the first time I saw him, I knew I was in love with him. I knew that he was the only one I would ever want. And that if I couldn’t have him, I would rather no one. Sounds dramatic, I know. But I am not lying. It really happened like that.

You know what? I might as well just tell you the story.

~

I’d been walking down the hallway at school, talking to Leon, one of my best friends. He was raving about his latest girl crush: Gwen. I’m surprised I remember her name, he goes through them so quickly. But he was professing that she was _it_ , _the one_. I nodded, only half listening.

“Leon, you say that about every second girl you come across,” I said, raising one eyebrow.

He clutched his chest. “Never!”

I laughed. “Well, I’ve got soccer practice. I’ll catch you later.”

Leon nodded, and we parted ways. That’s when it happened. That’s when I saw him, and fell in love.

He was holding a map of the school in his fingers, upside down I should add. His brows were meeting in confusion, and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Shaggy black hair was falling over his forehead, and every so often he’d toss his head, but it would fall back in place seconds after. His eyes were a shade of blue like the colour of deep ice. Slender fingers clutched the map, and he finally realised it was upside down. He laughed quietly to himself.

Immediately I yearned to hear the sound again.

He looked up then, but not at me. At some girl walking towards him.

“Morgana!” he cried happily.

The girl hurtled towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

My heart clenched.

“Merlin!” she replied.

_Merlin_. His name was Merlin.

“It’s been so long! I’m so happy you’ve transferred here. I bet Ireland was sad to see you go!” she laughed.

Nodding, Merlin agreed. “I think I am missed most thoroughly, though it is nice to be back in London. I missed you!”

Morgana leaned in for another hug. I turned to go, but then I saw a young man approach Morgana from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Over me already, Morgana?” he chuckled.

She smiled. “You know my heart belongs to you, Gwaine.”

There was hope for me yet.

“Merlin! You didn’t tell me you were returning!”

Merlin grinned sheepishly. “I wanted to surprise my best friend.”

Gwaine laughed. “Colour me surprised! Although telling my girlfriend without telling me was sneaky. I knew she’d been hiding something,” he said, winking.

All three of them laughed then. I envied their easy manner. It was hard to find that.

“Well,” Merlin began, “I have to go find my locker somehow. I’ll see you guys later.”

And then he was walking away from me. I knew that I had soccer practice and that coach would rip me for not going the day before a big game, but I had to talk to him. I had to. It felt like the most important thing in the entire world.

I followed him as he made three wrong turns, doubled back twice, and found himself in the teacher’s lounge. I had to stifle my laughing with a cough. How could someone be _so_ bad at directions?

When he leaned on the wall of the hallway and slid to the floor, head in hands, I knew that it was time.

I approached him slowly.

“Hi. Do you need any help?” I was amazed the words left my mouth without stutter or pause.

He looked up at me, those blue eyes piercing. He nodded, laughing softly.

“Yes, please.”

I smiled at him, and held out my hand. He took it, and pulled himself up. His hand lingered in mine for a few seconds, and then he pulled it away. I felt like grabbing it back immediately.

“I’m Merlin,” he said.

I nodded my greeting. “Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you, Arthur.”

“The same to you, Merlin. How can I help you?”

He looked at the ground, embarrassed. “I’m trying to find my locker.”

“Which wing?”

“E,” he answered.

“That’s my wing. I’ll take you there, no problem.”

He smiled broadly. “Thank you!”

I turned left, intending to take the long way around to wing E. Kind of pathetic, I know. But I couldn’t help it. It was out of my hands.

“So, Merlin. Are you a new transfer?” I asked as we walked along the hallway.

“Yes, I’ve just come back from a few years in Ireland.”

“Ireland?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I love it there, but I think London is my real home, I’m afraid.”

“Well, I hope you like it as much as you used to. It’s changed a bit.”

“I can see that," he said quietly.

We walked a few minutes in silence before arriving at our destination.

“Here we are. What number?”

“345,” he whispered.

Mine was 344. “Right next to me.”

And then we were standing in front of our lockers.

“I suppose I will definitely see you again,” he said, not quite a statement.

I nodded. “Definitely.”

We stood for a moment. I didn’t want to walk away, but didn’t know what to say, either.

“So–” I started.

“I–” he began.

I gestured for him to go first.

“Well, uh, thank you, Arthur. You were definitely my knight in shining armour today. I’d probably still be wondering the halls five hours from now.”

“I’m sure someone would have offered their help,” I replied.

He blinked those beautiful eyes, shaking his head to move his hair out of the way.

Before I knew what I was doing, my fingertips were pushing his hair out of his eyes. Merlin stared at me.

“Sorry,” I breathed, beginning to pull my hand away.

His fingers clasped my wrist.

“No, don’t apologise. It’s fine. I need to cut my hair; it’s always getting in the way.”

“Don’t cut your hair,” I said. “It’s lovely.”

Merlin blushed. His fingers were still wrapped around my wrist.

“Okay,” he whispered. “I won’t.”

I grinned. He let go of my hand.

“I hope to see a lot more of you, Merlin,” I said.

He nodded. “I hope so, too.”

~

Can you really blame me for falling in love with him in that moment? He was – _is_ perfect. He’s all I will ever need. He’s all I will ever love. He’s my all.


End file.
